The invention relates to a disposable raincoat garment having a construction which forms a bonnet over the head of the wearer to protect him from rain and the like while the raincoat is draped over his body to cover the wearer.
Heretofore, numerous disposable raincoats have been proposed which are formed by folding and seaming various types of materials to make a rain protector as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,313,229, 2,911,651, 2,756,431, and 1,603,501.
While these rain protectors and coats provide satisfactory protection against the rain, the processes and materials required for manufacturing of the same ordinarily do not lend themselves to the manufacturing of disposable rain protectors which are sufficiently protective yet economical to make them affordable on a disposable basis.
Accordingly, an important object of the present invention is to provide a disposable raincoat and protector which is economical to manufacture and may be afforded as a disposable garment.
Still another important object of the present invention is to provide a disposable raincoat structure having a bonnet which forms a roof over the face of the wearer and protection against rain and the like.
Still another important object of the present invention is to provide a raincoat garment which is readily affordable as a disposable garment and yet has a reliable bonnet for protecting the head and face of the wearer and a main coat section which fits substantially over the body of the wearer.
Still another important object of the present invention is to provide a unique method of forming a disposable raincoat by folding waterproof material upon itself and forming seams which convert a simple tubular stock of material into a disposable raincoat.